In his arms
by Daphne101
Summary: When her sister's wedding is ruined and her sister is killed her mother can't take it anymore. When she finds out her mother holds a key to the location of a so-called piece of eden she must join the assassins to protect her and to get revenge on the man that killed her sister. Rated M for death and torture scenes.
1. Sisters

**Chapter one, Sisters**

* * *

**A/N: Hey there, first of all, thanks for reading my fanfic, it's my very first fanfic (cheesy right?) and I really have no idea on how to make this work so if you have any tips for me I would love to hear them. Second of all, this story is set in the Netherlands (yes I live there and yes, the cursive written words are Dutch) in what we call the golden century, the economy was doing well, there was a lot of trading and women and men were already pretty equal. All the characters are OCs except maybe the occasional mentioning of non-OCs, name's are pretty random and the main character doesn't have a name yet, she might get one later on and I'd love to hear some suggestions. I do not have an update schedule and I do not plan to make one.**

* * *

April the 12th, 1650,

A light breeze flew past my cheeks as I watched the sun rise on the horizon. Tomorrow would be the big day, my sister Cassandra would turn 18, and she would get married tomorrow. It was all she could talk about. Off course, I was happy for her, I loved her, and I couldn't imagine a more suitable husband for her then John. John Locke, a man of 19, strong, well behaved and handsome. He would soon start working in the royal navy, and was already promised a high function. Cassie's life would be perfect. They would get married an live in a big house with their servants and children, they already had it all planned out.

Unlike me, me, at the age of 16, I've had countless lovers, very much to the dislikes of my parents, but none of it was serious. Except maybe for Mike. I still remember when we were up at the balcony late at night, my mother was having a party and they didn't see us sneaking out. My sister saw it though, she told mom the next day and man, she let all hell loose. She said it wasn't proper for a lady to sneak out with a boy like that and more of that sort of crap. Not that I listened, I was too buzzy daydreaming about how we gazed at the stars, how he told me about the constellations, and then, when we were laying close together, me looking up, how he kissed me, how his lips softly touched mine. When my mother noticed I wasn't paying attention, she forbade me to ever go out with a boy whithought strict permission.

I sneaked out a few days later to visit Mike, when I saw him with another girl, they were softly talking on the porch when I saw het lean in, and kiss him right on the lips. I ran back home crying and I locked myself in my room. When I finally calmed down for a bit Cassandra had found the spare keys and came in. She didn't asked me anything, she just held me tight until I was calm enough to mutter some words. 'He... I, I saw them... Mike and...' I managed to say. Cassandra just held me tight mumbling stuff like it's okay, I'm here now and don't think about it.

At moment like this I was so glad to have a sister like Cassandra, one that didn't ask questions, knowing the answer would be told later anyways. When I finally calmed down entirely and I managed to explain the whole story she promised not to tell mom. She let me sleep in her bed that night and didn't leave my side all day the next day. I'm so lucky with Cassie, I just wish people would stop telling me that. I mean, I love her and all, but she is so perfect, she is better than me in almost everything, and I know my mother likes her better, it's not like they love her more, just that they get along so much better. I try not to let it show, but it hurts, I wish I could get along with her so well, but all we seem to do is fight, fight over my love life, fight over my lessons, fight over my looks.

My mother wants me to have long hair and wear big heavy dresses all the time, I want to keep my hair short, and wear trousers when I can. Another thing in which me and Cassie differ so much, our looks. She has beautiful long brown curls and she is long and thin and the top of grace whereas I am quite short, have short, straight, dark blonde hair and quite wide hips. I miss _papa_ (daddy) a lot, he always did fun stuff with me, like teaching me how to fish. He would get me normal trousers en blouses so that I didn't have to wear dresses when we did stuff like that and we hid them so that mom didn't found out.

She did off course, and then there would be another argument, my mother couldn't take it anymore after a while, so she left him. He wanted me to go with him, but my mother didn't allow it, she said he had no idea how to raise a girl, that there was a whole lot of 'girl stuff' he knew nothing about. She was right though I suppose, he wouldn't have a clue as to how to solve my 'problems'.

Last time we heard from him was when I was about 14, he was drunk, standing in front of the door of our mansion, he called out to mother, said he still loved her, begged her to take him back. When no-one replied he got angry, started to throw anything he could find at the door. Then he threw up and passed out in front of the door, the next morning he was gone.

'_Wat schrijf je_ (What are you writing)?' That scared the hell outta me, I slammed my new diary shut as I turned around. Cassie had been standing right behind me, she now was trying to figure out what the book on my lap was. 'Geez Cas, couldn't you knock or something, how long have you been standing there?' 'Not for very long, I didn't see what's in that book of yours if that's what you're afraid of.' That's what I mean, she directly knew what I wanted to know and she told me withought asking questions, damn, why does she have to be so perfect! '_Mooi zo_ (Good), that's private.' I snapped. She barely looked hurt by my words, she knew I just freaked out a bit. 'Sorry, I shouldn't snap at you like that.' 'It's okay, I shouldn't pry.' AARGH, why is she so perfect!

She sat down on her bed. 'So, tomorrow is the big day,' I tried to change the subject, 'are you excited?' 'Well of course I am' she said, but I could see that something was bothering her. 'Is something wrong? You seem a bit disturbed.' '_Nee hoor _(No), I'm fine.' 'Are you sure you're okay? You seem bothered by something.' 'Oh no, it's nothing.' 'So there is something.' I knew I shouldn't pry but it seemed like there was something really wrong, she just didn't want to tell anybody about it. 'You know you can tell me everything right? 'Well,...' 'What is bothering you Cassie?' 'It's _mam _(mom), she has been acting strange lately.' I really had no idea what she was talking about, mom always acted strange from my point of view, so I just believed that she was probably right, since she had a much closer connection with mom. 'She is so impatient sometimes and she sometimes just snaps at one of the servants, which is totally not like her.' I thought about this for a little, maybe she had started yelling a bit more lately, and not only at me. 'Maybe she is just stressed, you know, with you about to get married and move out.' She looked at me. 'Maybe... Would you please keep an eye out for her when I'm not around, it's probably just the stress like you said but still, I would be a lot more at ease if there was someone to look over her for a bit.' Geez, when did I become a babysitter? 'Okay, I'll keep an eye out for _mam _(mom).' 'Thanks, that means a lot to me.' She took hold of my hand and smiled at me.

'Have you already fitted your dress for tomorrow? after all, you are my maid of honor.' Oh no, I just managed to forget that awful thing. It was a silk white dress with small pastel colored flowers on it, and as if that wasn't bad enough already, it came with a million white ribbons and real flowers which somehow, in a very painful way, had to be put in my hair. 'Do I really need to wear that? it makes me look silly.' '_Ja_ (Yes).' She plainly answered. 'Fine, but wait just wait until you'll see what you have to wear at my wedding.' 'I can't wait already!' She answered. Great, now she is going to keep bugging me about my wedding, I thought, but she didn't, she just walked over to my bed and hugged me. 'You should go to sleep now, I don't want you walking around looking like something that came back from the dead at my wedding.' 'Hmpf, _moet dat?_ (Do I have to) I'm not tired at all.' She looked at me with a stern look. 'Okay, okay, I'm already going.'


	2. Red gown

**Chapter two, Red gown**

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's me again, thanks for sticking around for chapter two! I hope the last chapter wasn't boring and I promise there will be more action in this chapter. In case you were wondering, the main character IS a descendent of Ezio, I Just couldn't resist. I especially liked the idea of Ezio impregnating a Dutch courtesan because, well, the Netherlands is best known for weed and prostitution. I'm also wondering if you liked the Dutch words, please let me know. I really don't have a clue on how I'm doing if you don't tell me so don't hesitate to leave a review.**

* * *

I woke up early the next morning because the sun shone brightly on my face. I could hear the noises coming from the kitchen, where the cooks were already preparing all the food for the wedding, there was going to be a lot of different food tonight like roast and of corse a huge cake. I slowly got up and looked to my left where Cassandra slept, after today she would move out and live with John, it would be so weird not to have her around.

Just as I got up Cassandra opened her eyes and looked at me. '_Goedemorgen_. (Good morning)' '_Goedemorgen_ (Good morning) Cassie, are you ready for your big day?' 'No, can you ever be?' She said smiling. Then Eva, one of our servants walked in, '_Goedemorgen _(Good morning), your mother is expecting you for breakfast in half an hour.' I let out a sigh and covered my face with my pillow. 'We will be there, _bedankt_ (thank you) Eva.' Said Cassandra. I reluctantly got out of bed and readied myself for breakfast.

When we got to the breakfast table, mother was already waiting for us. '_Daar zijn jullie _(There you are), I was starting to think you wouldn't come, now that you're both here, let's talk about today.' She turned to me, 'I need you to guide the guests to their places before the ceremony starts, and don't you even think about sneaking out so that you won't have to work, because I will keep an eye on you. And you,' she turned to Cassandra, 'all you have to do is get yourself ready and enjoy your day, you'll only marry once after all.' She paused and took Cassandra in, 'Just look at you, you'll be a beautiful bride, I just can't believe one of my daughters is getting married!' She said as tears started to well up. '_Niet huilen mam _(Don't cry mom), or else I'll start crying too.' She said, and she did, and they cried for what seemed like forever while I just felt really uncomfortable and out of place.

When they finally stopped crying and we all finished our breakfast, our mother got up. 'If you'll excuse me, I have to arrange some more business to for today.' she said as she got up from the table and left. 'We should start getting ready to.' Said Cassandra. I nodded and followed her back to our room. She sat down in front of her dresser and brushed her perfect brown curls once more. When she is having some trouble with the hair in her neck I instinctively take over her brush and brush her hair for her, we would always do that when we were little, she would comb and sometimes braid my hair, and I got to do her hair anyway I liked, I loved playing with her long curls when I was little. I asked her how she wanted her hair. 'I was thinking about putting half of it up.' She said.

I did as she asked and while I was busy with her hair she said '_dankje _(thank you) for doing my hair.' I suddenly thought that this was probably the last time I would ever do her hair, a tear welled up in my eye as I put in one last pin. '_Graag gedaan_ (you're welcome).' She stood up and gave me a big hug when she saw I was about to cry. '_Kop op _(keep your head up), it's not like we'll never see each other again, I'll be living just down the street and you can visit whenever you want to.' She said in a comforting voice. '_Weet ik _(I know), but it won't be the same.' I said. I didn't even know I was this upset about her leaving, but now that it was about to happen, I realized how much I would miss her.

When I finally was calm again she let me go. 'You should go to Eva now, she still has to put the flowers in your hair and help you with your dress.' I sighed as I let go of her, 'You're right, that is going to take some time.' She smiled at me and gave me another hug before turning to her mirror again and putting on some make-up while I walked downstairs to Eva, mentally preparing myself for half an hour of torture.

When Eva finally finished putting the flowers in my hair the first guests started to come in and I had to welcome them. If there is on thing worse than having someone put flowers in your hair, it's having to hear comments like, 'Oh, how you've grown!', 'I haven't seen you in ages!' and the worst one, 'When will you be getting married?'. I stood there patiently, enduring all those comments, but when the aunt of my mothers sister (?) started to squeeze my cheek I had enough. I excused myself and looked for Eva, I found her setting the table for dinner this evening. 'What are you doing here, you are supposed to be greeting the guests.' She said. 'Eva, _alsjeblieft _(please), would you switch places with me? You know I'm no good at smiling and looking pretty.' '_Echt niet_ (No way), your mother would kill me!' 'She won't find out! And if she does, just tell her that I made you, _alsjebliiieeeft _(pleeeaaase)?' 'Fine,' she admitted with a growl, 'but promise me you'll keep your room tidy from now on, you're the sloppiest person I have ever seen!' She teased. '_Best _(Fine), but hurry up, I can already see more guests coming.'

I was standing near the altar, the ceremony was about to begin, we were all waiting for Cassandra to arrive. John was looking very handsome in his suit, his short blonde hair combed back neatly. Next to me stood Alexandra and Sophia, Cassie's best friends, and next to John stood his three best friends. I don't know their names but there were two really tall and handsome ones and one younger one, who had a face full of zits, and off course, I had to dance with him 'because I was the youngest'. Mainly, it was just so that I didn't try anything, but the boy obviously didn't have a clue as I constantly caught him staring at me.

When Cassandra finally walked in everybody stood up and I heard a collective sigh of awe. I couldn't see her because of all the people blocking my sight, but when I finally saw her I understood why everybody was breathless. She looked truly beautiful, she wore a cream colored gown that with a very tight waist and a big, flowy skirt. It had dark red details on the bottom of the skirts and on the short sleeves. She accessoirized it with a simple but beautiful neckless with a ruby and a dark red sash around her waist. She glowed with happiness and I smiled at the fact that John couldn't keep his eyes off her. I couldn't blame him, nor could I.

First came the longest speech I ever heard, then, finally, came their vows. I couldn't even hear what they were saying, I only heard Cassie say 'I do.' But then, as the priest turned to John, the doors of the church opened, and a man I had never seen before walked in. He looked a little shorter than John and a lot less healthy, he looked around frantically and as soon as he caught sight of John he stormed forwards, pulling out a knife as he did so. Before I even realized what was happening the man had reached John and slashed at him with his knife, he cut him pretty bad on the arm and the sleeve of his navy blue suit slowly started to turn a strange shade of red. John pushed the man to the ground, but the man got up quickly and prepared to strike again.

People were now standing up and men were rushing towards the altar. They were, however not in time. Time froze as I saw Cassandra step in front of John, a look of what seemed like recognition in her eyes, mixed with confusion and desperation, while the man drove his knife forwards, aimed at John at first, but now it would hit Cassandra. When the knife came to a halt in her abdomen the man's eyes started to show his panic. He let go of the knife and stumbled back.

Some of the guest grabbed him and brought him to the guards while He started to collapse. I realized what just happened and ran to Cassandra, who couldn't stand upright anymore and was caught by John. He took hold of her hand and she smiled weakly at him, tears in her eyes. He begged her not to leave him, but he could only hold her as blood started to well up, accentuating her dress with even more red, while her grip on his hand loosened and her eyes went blank. I heard a scream coming from behind and I was just in time to catch my mother from collapsing on the floor. Sadly, I couldn't hold her so we both fell. As I fell to the floor realization hit me, Cassandra was dead.

* * *

**A/N: Man, I really didn't want to write this, even though this is what I planned. Well, at least the title makes sense now.**


	3. Funeral

**Chapter three, Funeral**

* * *

**A/N: I wasn't able to upload this as soon as I wanted to (Oh, no, the feared update schedule sneaked it's way in!) because I had a whole bunch of schoolwork. But I'm really happy to see that you guys are enjoying my story! Hero spark, like I said in the first chapter, she doesn't have a name, but she might get one later, I'm completely open to suggestions so if you have one on your mind ;). She won't be dating Connor though, even though they might be really cute together, I'm planning on using only OCs. Now, let's dive back into the story, okay?**

* * *

My mother squeezed my hand as they lowered her chest into the ground. Someone shoved a basket of flower petals in my hands which me and my mother were supposed to spread over the chest. I simply refused to move or to stop staring at the chest so my mother took over the basket and gently threw some in the grave. The men than began to fill the hole with dirt, and when they were done, all the family members started to walk past her grave to put down flowers.

Everybody started to leave the graveyard after that and when I was the last person still there I just dropped to my knees and cried. I still didn't understand what happened that day. They had told me that the man who killed her was a childhood friend of Cassie, Peter, they used to play games together all the time when they were little. I never liked him, he was always staring at Cassandra but she never seemed to notice. One day he just stopped visiting, I never even asked why, I was just relieved that he was gone

Once I calmed down a little I got up again, I had to be strong, even though I just felt like curling up in a ball and crying until everything washed away, I couldn't. I walked to the road where mom was waiting for me. Once I was close enough she grabbed me, and hugged me tightly, burying her face into my hair. We then walked home without saying another word. It was weird, where the air had been full of quiet sobs and comforting words saying that people were there for us just a few minutes ago, it was utterly quiet and alone now. No one was petting my shoulder or holding my hand anymore and that just made me realize even more how much I would miss Cassie. She was always there whenever I felt alone, where mom and I had limited our contact to mostly short conversations and the occasional fight.

When we got home for the first time since the wedding (we had stayed at some aunt's house for the first few nights) we both went our separate ways to our bedrooms. It was just when I stood in front of my door that I realized what was on the other side. Two empty beds. I took a deep breath and opened the door, and my hart died a little with every thing of hers that I saw. I walked over to the mirror, and I saw her brush still laying there where I put it. It's almost funny how much things start to mean when the person who is connected to them is no longer around.

I got cut off from my train of thoughts as the door opened and someone came in. When I turned around I saw Eva standing in the door opening, looking not quite sure weather she should leave me be or hug me, if I'd be honest, I didn't know either. She eventually chose the latter and hugged me until she almost squeezed all the air from my lungs. Most people would have found it inappropriate for a servant to do such a thing, but Eva was probably my best friend after Cassie. When I was hungry I could always get her to sneak some food to my room when Cassandra or my mother weren't there to see it. And we'd talk about anything while eating on my bed. How many nights hadn't we spend like that when I was heartbroken and Cassandra and mom were out on some family visit of ball that I refused to go to.

When she let go of me and I was staring at something she followed my gaze to see me staring at Cassandra's bed. She gently pulled me away, out of the room towards her room, grabbing something for me to wear tonight on the way. Her room was a small room on the bottom floor of the building with one window looking out at the garden and light blue walls. The interior consisted of a small dresser, a closet and a bed with dark blue sheets. We both changed into our nightgowns and crawled in bed. The bed was meant for one person so we laid practically against each other, but that was actually kind of nice. Feeling her warmth made me feel less alone, and I soon drifted off.

I was running, I didn't even know from who, but when I looked around I saw him on every corner of the street. He stared at me like I caught him staring at Cassandra so many times, laughing that awful laugh of his when he saw the terrified look on my face. I was barely even moving, even though I was running at my hardest, when I suddenly noticed why. I was wearing a huge cream colored gown, with a big and heavy skirt and a corset which made that I was barely able to breathe. Then it started turning red, soaking with blood coming seemingly from nowhere and the dress got heavier and heavier, slowing me down even more. I felt like I was drowning in the dress, so I struggled to get it off, not caring about the people on the streets who would see me.

The blood started to dry, making the dress stiff, and eventually just break apart by my struggling. Underneath it were white robes with red and blue accents and simple leather boots and pants. I was finally able to run freely again, but Peter was now chasing me. Every time I fled into an ally to shake him off, he was already there, waiting for me, so I took off to the roofs, the last thing I could think of. When I no longer heard footsteps behind me I looked while keeping up my pace. Stupid. Peter had given up the chase, but I wasn't looking where I was going and suddenly realized that I just ran off a rooftop. Strangely enough, I wasn't scared at all. Falling wasn't terrifying, it was calming, feeling the wind brush past me felt so natural and time seemed to stand still. Then, the ground was approaching fast, and there was nothing there to break my fall.

When I looked up, I saw seven men, watching me fall over the edge of the roof. They looked menacing, wearing white robes, similar to mine, but with much more detail. They all had their hoods up so that their faces were covered in shadows and the were armed to the teeth. I heard someone scream, and I realized that it was me. I braced myself for impact, and then I hit the ground, hard. The air was slammed out of my lungs and my head directly hurt from hitting the ground so hard, it took a second for my body to feel the rest of the pain, it felt like every single bone in my body had just been shattered. I looked up to see all the man but one fleeing from the scene, he looked behind him, as if one of the others was shouting at him, then looked me in the eyes briefly. I swore I knew him from somewhere, I recognized those dark blue eyes. He jumped to his feet, taking off after his comrades as I let the pain once again take over.

I jerked up as I woke, panting from my nightmare, waking Eva up in the process. I looked around and took in my surroundings, and calmed down a little as soon as I Recognized Eva's room. The sun had just started to rise as a faint light shone through the thin curtains. 'Did you have a nightmare?' Eva asked. '_Ja _(Yes).' 'It's okay, whatever it was, _het is nu voorbij_ (it's over now).' She said as she tried to calm me. I just nodded, the last time a had a nightmare like this was right before mother left father, something bad was going to happen, and it was going to change every last bit of my life.


	4. Desicions

**Chapter four, Decisions**

* * *

**A/N: Finally! A chapter I'm excited to write! Still not all that happy, but very exciting nevertheless! I tried to get this up extra early to compensate for being a little late on the last one, so I hope you like it! And please ****do ****tell me wether you like it or not, I can't read minds and I will not think you're stalking me, no matter how many reviews you write, they will only give me a really nice, warm, fuzzy feeling inside. (Hope that doesn't sound creepy.) Now, let's get back to the story shall we?**

* * *

After I somewhat calmed down again, I fell back into a dreamless slumber. And once I woke up, I realized Eva had left, I couldn't blame her, she probably still had a lot of work to do, so I slowly got up. Now calm, I thought my dream over once again. What the blood-soaked dress meant was obvious, that was Cassie's dress, I dreamt about that because I thought about her day and night. Then there was Peter, why I saw him was also obvious, but why was he chasing me? When he still visited he barely even acknowledged my existence, and he certainly never stared at me, so why would he chase _me_? And why was my imagination even coming up with such ideas, he was locked op to be executed anytime soon. Then there were the odd clothes I had been wearing underneath the dress, they felt so familiar, but I didn't recognize them. And why had falling felt so natural? I had always been scared of heights, but fear didn't even cross my mind when I was falling up until I was close to the ground. And who were those men? Why did I get the feeling I saw that one man before? And what did hitting the ground mean? Was I going to die?

Too many questions invaded my mind, and not nearly enough answers, so I decided to do something to distract myself. After getting dressed I went downstairs, where I found my mother sitting at the table, just starting her breakfast. '_Goeiemorgen, _(Good morning) I was already wondering when you'd get up.' '_Goeiemorgen. _(Good morning)' I replied as I sat down and grabbed some bread.

'We need to talk.' I looked up at my mother in surprise, what did she want to talk about? It probably wasn't about what happened, we already talked about that, so what was it? '_Wat is er? _(What is it)' 'Something I should have told you earlier, come sit a little closer please, I don't want to risk other people hearing us, walls have ears you know.' I was surprised, to say the least. What did my mother hide that was so important that she was afraid that we were spied on? I thought as I moved to the chair next to my mother.

'There has been an attack on the prison last night,' my eyes grew big, 'the prison Peter is in?' 'Was in yes, he has been broken out and taken away. The guards didn't even notice a thing untill they were to prepare the execution early this morning, they found his cell empty.' I gasped, this couldn't actually be happening right? First my sister got killed _at her wedding_ and now the murderer has been _kidnapped_?! This was just too surreal to be real. 'You say he was _kidnapped_? Who would do that? And why?'

'He was taken by a group of men known as the Templars, they are men who seek peace by controlling all of humanity.' 'Well, that sounds wrong, people should be free to make their own choices' I said. 'I'm glad you think so, there is also a group of people opposing the Templars, the Assassins. They fight for peace and justice through freedom. These two groups have been opposing each other for almost as long as the human race exists, and both seek pieces of eden, magical artifacts that can control minds and bodies. The Templars to influence the men of power and the Assassins to keep them from the Templars and for the information these artifacts contain as well.'

This was almost to much for me to take, first a war that has been raging for centuries, now magic as well? Everything my mother told me was giving me twice as many questions as answers. 'You speak of the Templars and Assassins as if they are two enormous organizations, how come I've never heard of them before?' 'Oh, but you have. This is all taking place underground, but there are people of might on both sides, influential merchants, nobleman, even priests side with them. Even your father was an Assassin.' Now it clicked, the Templars had Peter so that if we wanted justice for Cassandra's murder, we had to give them whatever they wanted, they were blackmailing us.

'When we got divorced, it wasn't only because we fought so much,' my mother went on, ' but also because he would be gone for so long, and I had to stay home, worried sick, and when he came back, he'd sometimes be severely injured. When he'd stay away longer then planned, we'd have no idea where he was, he had to keep our family strictly hidden from both sides to keep us out of danger. Just before he went on his last mission before we divorced, he gave me this,' my mother pulled a necklace with a key on it out her dress Nd gave it to me so I could take a better look at it.

The necklace itself was nothing special, but the key, the key was small and looked old and unpolished, but was engraved with many strange symbols. One in particular stood out, it looked like an upside down V with a small crescent underneath it, it reminded me most of an axe's blade with a point on the not-sharpened side. It seemed vaguely familiar, but I couldn't actually recall seeing it somewhere. I pointed it out at my mother. 'What does this one mean?' 'That is the symbol of the Assassins.' She explained. 'Do you know what this key unlocks?' 'No, your father never told me, he only told me to keep it at my person at all times for safekeeping and that if he carried it around, it might fall into the hands of the Templars. I didn't even think about it after that mission until your he,'

Her voice trailed off and she seemed at a loss for words for a second. 'After we got divorced your father started to drink, a lot, and in one of his drunk moods, he challenged a Templar in public. They started a fight, and your father was winning, the Templar had a few glasses himself to, but then more Templars arrived and they overpowered him. They took him to their headquarters for questioning, and when he refused to answer, even after they tortured hem, they eventually killed him.' I could see she was at the verge of tears now, 'When that happened, the Assassins assumed that the Templars had taken the key that he was supposed to carry with him, there was no way I could give it to them without endangering us, so I just kept it a secret.'

Tears were now streaming freely across her cheeks and I hugged my mother tightly. The things she had just told me still seemed unreal to me, but I could tell she was speaking the truth by her eyes. The information still hadn't quite settled within me after we had finished breakfast and I had gone back to my room, so I pondered some more on it. The Templars obviously found out about my mother having the key, but how? And why did they want it? Did they know what it unlocked? And was Peter just a hostage of sorts, or did he work for them, it didn't seem that way, he had looked very confused, and I didn't think he would ever purposefully kill Cassandra, he seemed to be after John though, which wouldn't make any sense if he was a templar. If he was, he would probably have attacked my mother instead.

I didn't quite know how to feel about my father as well. So he was dead? Why didn't that seem to affect me that much? If the Templars had found out about us, would the Assassins have as well? Should I search them out and ask for protection? Maybe even join them? No, joining them didn't seem like an option, even though, my father had treated me like a son more than like a daughter. He let me wear pants, and even wrestled with me, always correcting me, telling me what to do to fight properly, now that I thought about it. Did he do that incidentally? Or was it intentionally, meant to prepare me at actual fighting lessons? The more I thought about it, the more likely it seemed. He also always thought me to be weary with who to trust and what to do if strangers approached me.

Maybe he meant for me to follow in his footsteps, but even so, the Assassins probably would refuse to train me. Without even knowing, when thinking about my father, I had walked to my closet and had pulled out my pants and blouse. I smiled cheekily, maybe they didn't have to know I was a girl, with some chest bindings, and boys clothes, nobody could tell the difference. It was worth a shot, and even if they didn't accept me, they _had_ to protect us. Now I just had to find a way to search them out.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know if they executed people in the Netherlands in the seventeenth century, but I don't really care either (for the story I mean). History never was one of my best subjects so if I don't get stuff right, it's because I either didn't know or just don't care, there's no use in pointing such things out - unless there's a really interesting story behind it, I love stuff like that actually - as I probably won't change it. Also, if you're not familiar with the Assassin's creed series, and don't know what Assassins, Templars or pieces of eden are and you still don't understand them, message me and I'll explain them further.**


	5. Searching

**Chapter five, Searching**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm sorry for the late update, I had five tests in one week and a big project in the next and then I was on holiday. It might happen again, but if it does, don't panic, I'm not planning on abandoning my story. I'm really happy about the reviews, I'm glad you're enjoying it. With that said, let's get the story started.**

* * *

I had been searching for Five months now, roaming around on the streets dressed as a boy, looking out for anything that looked slightly suspicious or out of order. Only once I had thought I saw an Assassin. I saw their white robes disappearing around the corner, but when I quickly got to my feet and went after it, he was gone. So here I was, looking for those who are impossible to find, while desperately trying to ( and failed at ) not looking out of place. Because even after five months, it still felt odd to dress as a boy and search for, well, just someone really, no-one in particular, but definitely not just anyone, someone special.

I was aimlessly roaming around the streets, once again deep in thought, when I walked past the graveyard. Since the funeral I hadn't been to her grave, so I decided to do so now. Why now out of all times, I don't know, it just felt, it just felt right, like maybe I could find some answers there, or at least explain to her what I was doing, and why, that it was for her, that she could rest in peace, knowing that her killer was caught and her family was safe, well, as safe as you could get being an Assassin I guess.

When I got to her grave I saw a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. I glanced in the direction I thought I saw something but nothing seemed out of place. I knelt in front of the grave and tears welled up again. I would have full out cried, but I felt like I was being watched. Mother always taught me to keep emotions hidden away when people could see you. People would rumor about you, and laugh behind your back, saying stuff like you're weak or pathetic. I blinked my tears away and looked around again, making sure it looked naturally.

I froze completely when I saw a man in white robes sitting in a tree nearby, staring at me. Our eyes locked for a second, and I thought I knew him, before I realized, I'm in deep trouble, Assassins don't take being discovered too lightly. I should've thought this part through better. I started running for my life, and behind me I heard a quiet rustle of leaves and branches telling me that he had used his super Assassin skill to jump out of that tree immensely quiet. I was so fucked.

I ran as if my life depended on it, because, well, really, it did. But that wasn't my only concern, I hoped he didn't realize I was a girl, because, even though he was an Assassin, who are supposed to have a proper moral compass, he was chasing and probably planning to kill me, and if he found out I was a girl he might just add some not so fun things to that list. Plus, it would ruin my chance of joining their order if I somehow managed to survive this.

I felt something rush past me, and I saw a silver throwing knife embedding itself in a wooden pole in front of me. I had to chance direction, and rather quickly, or else he would surely hit me. I took a random turn into an alley on my right, hoping to lose him, but off course, I wouldn't be so lucky. It was simply not done to lose an Assassin. My legs gave way as I felt him crashing onto me, and I let out a whimper of pain as we crashed into the hard cobble street. I realized I had sealed my fate when I ran into the ally, no-one would see us, and no-one would stop him here.

I tried to wiggle myself free from him, but he had me pinned to the ground firmly. I heard the sound of a blade unsheathing, and said the first thing that came to mind. 'Adam Sterrelicht!' I exclaimed, thankfully remembering to lower my voice. Apparently he knew my father's name, as I was still alive. '_Wat zei je _(what did you say)?' He said in a an angry, yet surprised tone. 'Adam, Sterrelicht.' I repeated, now trembling all over. Wait a second, did I know this man? His voice sounded familiar.

He pulled me to my feet roughly and looked at me examining me, pinning me effectively to the wall with his arms. I barely even noticed the blade at my neck, as I tried to get a proper look at his face. I couldn't really see much, since he was hooded and it was dark in the ally, but the lower half of his face, combined with his voice was enough and made me gasp of recognition. When he looked up, straight into my eyes, surprised with my apparent realization, I nearly fainted and slumped into the wall.

He caught me between him and the wall, apparently still not realizing I was a girl and he was holding me very inappropriately. 'John.' I whispered. Now he was shocked, not surprised, just utterly in shock. As his grip on me, briefly loosened up, I took my chance and bursted into a full out sprint, out of the alleyway, back into the main street, since I still had no idea how to explain the whole situation to him. I heard a strange whistle coming from behind me, like some sort of bird, but I didn't pay much attention to it, I just wanted to get away from him as soon as possible, and I wasn't stupid enough to look behind me, as that would only slow me down.

Ignoring the whistle was stupid, thinking John was the only Assassin around was stupid. I heard footsteps coming from one of the roofs nearby, and before I knew it, everything was gone, covered in smoke, and I was once again crashed into by an Assassin, but from a frickin' roof this time, which hurt a lot more. Then my vision went black, but I'm pretty sure I wasn't out completely since I could still hear and feel the pain, which wasn't fair in my opinion, in stories, people passed out and didn't feel anything untill they woke up again, but right now, the pain was much worse then it would be when I would wake up again, and I couldn't even groan in agony.

I heard heavy footsteps nearing in on us, probably John catching up. A jolt of pain went up my spine when the Assassin that tackled me got up. '_Wie is hij _(Who is he)?' the one that tackled me asked. 'I don't know, but I intend to find out, he seems to know some things.' John answered. The other person just thought in silence. 'Is he dangerous?' He eventually asked. 'I don't know,' came the answer, 'but that to, do I intend to find out.' A second jolt of pain went up my spine as one of the two Assassins picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me to who knows where. I was never going to get home before dinner, oh man, mom was going to _kill_ me, was the last thing I thought, before actually passing out.

* * *

**A/N: It's a little shorter then usual, but still, I'm happy with it. Next chapter might be early or late, I've got a lot of tests coming up next week, but I've already got an idea of what I want. Also, I'm looking for a name for the main character, I'm looking for something that is pronounceable but not an unlikely name for a Dutch girl. Any good suggestions will be in a poll on my profile, so that you guys can choose, I'll tell you when it's opened. That's it for now, bye!**


	6. Sinterklaasspecial

**Chapter six, Sinterklaasspecial**

* * *

**A/N: I can hear you all going, 'Sinterklaas? Don't you mean santa claus?' No, I don't mean santa, Sinterklaas is a Dutch tradition, even though it's very alike. I'll explain further, but if you believe in either one of them, do not read this chapter. I'm fifteen, and when you get older, you just stop believing in a lot off stuff, so don't read beyond this point (seems unlikely though since you are reading an **_**assassin's creed **_**fanfic) Now for the rest of you, santa was actually derived from the dutch Sinterklaas, or by his full name **_**Sint**_** (Saint) Nicolaas. He actually existed and was a very kind man. You may have heard something about the celebrations in the Netherlands, where people dress up as his helper, zwarte piet, or black pete, which some people find discriminating. You may find the zwarte piet in this story a very scary, non-child friendly fellow, but that was how they portrayed him in the past, nowadays he's a cheery bloke, handing out candy and presents (in a non-pedofile way). For the full history of Sinterklaas, go to wikipedia, this A/N is getting too long. If you want to discuss zwarte piet, please don't do that in the reviews, but off course you can send me a pm if you like to discuss about such things, however, **_**do some research first.**_** Also, this has nothing to do with the actual storyline, I just got a weird idea. That's it. Have fun.**

* * *

I woke up to Cassandra shaking me. '_Schiet op, schiet op _(Hurry, hurry)!' 'Why? What is it?' 'Let's go see what we got!' I remembered then, it was December the sixth, last night was _pakjesavond _(presents night). We had put our shoes next to the fire last night. We run out of our bedroom into the hall, where we bumped into our parents. 'And where are you two going?' ' we wanted to go see what Sinterklaas gave us!' 'Without waiting for us?' Dad mocked, 'Come, let's all go see what he gave you.'

We rushed downstairs, our parents following calmly after us, yelling at us to calm down, and not to run inside of the house, but not angry at all. When we got to the living room Cassie and I kneeled near the fireplace, waiting for mom and dad who arrived soon after us. 'I go first!' Cassandra yelled. 'Why do you always get to go first?' I mocked her. 'Because I'm the oldest.' She said as she stuck out her tongue, smiling at me.

'Don't tease each other girls, if the one of the Saint's helpers saw you, they would think you're naughty children, and naughty children get the birch rod, or coals, or a sac of salt, remember?' We nodded heavily, Sinterklaas's helper, zwarte piet, was a scary man. He was black from head to toe, covered in cinders, always hitting the naughty children with that birch rod of him, always a creepy smile on his face, saying you might be next. He gave me the chills.

Cassandra picked up the packages that were in her shoe, and with it a letter. She read it aloud.

**Dear Cassandra,**

**I've heard from my helpers that you have been a very good girl, and you deserve a nice gift, so I thought, what would a sweet girl like you want? My helpers told me they heard you talk with your sister about a pretty doll you had seen a girl walk around with. That was all they could tell me, because you've been such a good girl, never to bother your parents for toys or candy or dresses. So here it is, your very own doll, with an extra lace dress I had one of my helpers sow especially for you.**

**Enjoy your gift,**

**Sinterklaas.**

I had to admit it, she was good at reading, but I would be better at her age, once I had learned to read as well.

She carefully tore away the paper, and unpacked her doll. It was indeed very pretty. It had clear blue eyes, and curly blonde hair. An almost unhealthy looking pale skin and little pink blushes. She had a white cap on her head and wore a traditional _Delfts blauwe _(a very special, very dark blue, named after the Dutch city Delft) dress. She had joints in het shoulders, elbows, hips and knees, so that she could move.

Cassie then opened up the second, smaller package. In it was a beautiful, white dress, almost like a wedding dress. It had lots of lace, which my sister had an enormous smile on her face, when she turned to the fireplace, and loudly said 'Thank you Sinterklaas!' Into the chimney. Everyone now turned to me. 'Let's see what Sinterklaas got you.' Cassie said enthusiastically.

There was no letter in my shoe, so I hesitantly picked up one of the wrapped gifts. I started to unwrap it. It was a bag of salt. I didn't understand, I had been good all year. Someone then knocked on the window, and when we looked we saw a hand in a black glove, hitting the window with a birch rod. The door opened and zwarte pieten came into the room, all with those awful smiles, plastered on their faces. They all held a birch rod in one hand and a key in the other.

Had I seen that key somewhere before? All of the pieten started tapping on the ground in a rhythm, encircling me, all of my family suddenly gone. Tsk-tsk-tsk, it got louder and louder, and faster too. They started yelling at me. 'You should have stopped him!', 'You should listen to your mother, you can't pretend you're a boy!', 'You should have warned her about him, about how he stared at her!', 'You shouldn't have gone fishing with your father, driving your parents apart like that!'. They started running around me now, sticking out their birches, so that the branches stroke my skin like whips.

They were right, I should have prevented these things, I had known something was off all along, why did I never say anything about it? No, I couldn't think like that, what's in the past is in the past. And it wasn't my fault, how could I have known about all of this happening? I yelled back at them, 'Stop it! This isn't my fault!' 'Oh but you don't really believe that, do you? Deep down you know you could have prevented this, so we can't stop!'

They now started beating me with their birches. I held the key tightly in my hand and I heard my father, 'It wasn't your fault, I should have listened to your mother.' And I heard Cassie too, 'I always knew he stared, and there was nothing you could have done to stop him.' At last I heard my mother as well, 'I shouldn't have tried to make you be someone you were not, you're too much of a free spirit, just like your father.' They all gave me hope again, and I suddenly realized that the beating had stopped.

All of the pieten were gone, and in their place was now a single strange man witch an outstretched hand. 'Give me the key.' He said in a dark, raspy voice. 'No.' I said, as I clung the key to my body. He took a step forwards and I scooted backwards. 'Give it to me!' He yelled. I turned and ran, but as I did so, I tripped over the carpet. I scrambled back up, as he was getting closer and bolted for the front door.

When I opened the door the light was blinding, and I had to stop, because I couldn't see where I was going, then I felt a hard hit to the back of my head and everything went black once more.

* * *

**A/N: in case you didn't get it, this is a memory/dream/nightmare. Happy sinterklaas. And just wondering, would you like for me to get creative and write a new year's special as well? If that's the case then the normal chapter will be put on hold, unless I get a burst of inspiration, but that's not likely. Also, the poll for my OC's name should be on my profile page now, I'd love to hear what you guys think about it.**


End file.
